


Wires and PB&Js

by Fanart Pandemic (FanartPandemic)



Series: Shelldon and Donnie [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanartPandemic/pseuds/Fanart%20Pandemic
Summary: Donnie tests out Sheldon, only for it to end up with Mikey's hand bleeding as Raph holds him in the air. His other hand is still on a wooden pole, lodged into the robot as it sputters and spews angry sounds of distress.Leo stabs it with his sword to see if that would get it to stop, but it only slows it down.Donnie can't help but watch it all go down, a lump in his throat.





	Wires and PB&Js

  The clicking of keys fills the room. The ordinarily quiet and unnoticeable sound is suddenly boisterous in his ears.

  It's soothing until a shriek starts from the back of the lab.

  Squinting with a quiet grunt, Donnie peels his eyes away from the harsh lights of his computer setup. The soft hum of his computer beginning to overheat rang out as the clicks died down. He'd just have to take a look at it later. A steady beep began to cry out from his latest project.

  Briskly making his way to the robot in the back of his lab, he starts humming. As he works on the newest model of Sheldon, he frowns a bit. His humming stops and he sighs through his nose before he picks back up again.

  _“Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low.”_ The words were practically under his breath.

  Donnie fiddled with his goggles, pulling them down as he reaches for the nearest spare wire connector.

  _“But whatever I've done, you've deserved…”_

Donnie clicked his tongue at the robot, recalling how it had gone haywire the last time he went to test the bot out. It had tried to attack Mikey. It had **_hurt_ ** Mikey. His fingers hover for a moment before putting the connector down and picking up a screwdriver.

 He starts taking Sheldon apart as he sings louder. Sparks fly when he uses his blowtorch to melt certain bits of the inside. “I'm _the bad guy? That's fine! It's no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served! Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down! And there's only one answer for me!”_

  Donnie takes a deep breath, pausing to suck in a wobbly gulp of air before he lets it back out.

  His shoulders shake a bit as he sniffles.

  From the door to his room, Mikey is frowning at the back of his older brother. His hand is wrapped in bandages from the scrimmage with Sheldon a few days ago. The robot is pretty beat up, thanks to Ralph, and the devastation it's causing Donnie is evident in how his fingers have been twitching more than normal during meals. Like he's been dying to tear something up and put it back together.

  Mikey watches as Donnie tries to gently twist the head off, despite the bit of wood running through it. Donnie let's out an angry grumble when it catches on the rim of the body.

 “ _And I'll stand up and fight because I know that I'm right!”_

At this, Donnie rips the head off. Mikey swallows. The bot sputters as it's arms start to spins sporadically.

 _“And I'm ready, I'm ready! I'm ready!”_ Donnie takes a long screwdriver and jams it down into the crater in the robot's chest. This causes the machine to whirr and cry more. Donnie runs a hand over his face.

  Mikey doesn't like how hurt his brother looks. He's usually smug or stoic, any kind of hurt on his features makes Mikey wince and draw back. He isn't entirely sure how to comfort Donnie, but he wants to.

 _“Ready as I'll ever be!”_ Donnie dismantles the robot with an alarmingly fast and destructive accuracy. It causes Mikey to swallow the lump in his throat as Donnie breaks something he was so excited about because it had cut his palm.

 _“I'll make them hear me! Prove they can trust me! I’ll save my home and family! And I'm ready, I'm ready!”_ Mikey wonders if he feels guilty about the whole incident. He watches Donnie reach his hand inside Sheldon.

 _“Ready as I'll ever… be!”_ Donnie rips out the power source, dripping it to the floor, where it clatters. It's broken, the sides chipped off and peeling, with crack running down the screen.

 With a sigh Donnie picks up Sheldon's head. “Just needs some more tweaking I guess, huh, Michael?”

  Mikey startles and almost drops this tray of food he was carrying. He had forgotten about it.

  "You missed lunch…”

  Donnie pulls his goggles up and turns to face his younger brother. He raises an eyebrow at him before looking at the clock. “Indeed I have. Thank you Mikey.”

  Mikey slowly makes his way to where Donnie is standing and puts the tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwich squares next to Sheldon's discarded head.

  Donnie squints at the robot. He picks up a bit of sandwich and eats it as he examines the head.

  “Do you wanna come draw with me for a bit?” Mikey offers. Donnie glances at Mikey then at his injured hand.

  Donnie can't draw to save his life-unless it's designing new tech-but he scoops up the tray of food and starts to leave his room. Mikey stays rooted at his desk, worried he offended Donnie.

  Donnie turns to look at him, a small grin on his face. “You coming or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it! Sorry about any mistakes, I wrote this at like 2am lol.


End file.
